


Clip of Michael.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, F/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: I watched the trailer when I was finishing up another fic and did a bit of a clip of being around him for now.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Michael, Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), God & Michael (Lucifer TV), Michael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Clip of Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fic 160 :D Yay!.

Lucifer stood their glaring darkly at his twin brother. If people didn’t know better no one could really tell who was who as they are identical twins after all. He ignored the look on the police officer’s faces as they looked between him and Michael. “Really Michael after all these years still messing with my life it seems.”

Michael stood there smirking at his twin brother. “Hello, brother.” He said walking towards him. “We have always done what we wanted to do. I can easily take what you hold dear to your big brother.”

Dan whispered softly. “Looks more like Lucifer could fight himself here.”

Lucifer didn’t look away from his brother. “Shut up douche.” He snapped as he stood in front of his twin. “Go back Michael before I drag you back their myself kicking and screaming. And trust me I will do it too.”

Michael grinned darkly at his brother. “You and what army brother?”

Lucifer grinned darkly back at his own brother. “It wouldn’t be just me and Amendiael and you know it, little brother.”

Michael chuckled darkly. “I love to see them try. But until then big brother I’m going to be taking and destroying your life.” He said turning and walking away.

Lucifer growled at his own twin as he left before he turned and looked at them and looked at Chloe. And said in his sexy British voice of his. “Hello, detective.” He looked at Dan. “Sorry but I really do lose my temper with my twin he is far more of a prick then you used to come off as.”

Ella looked at Lucifer. “You could have said goodbye to the rest of us and warned us about your twin.”

Lucifer smiled softly at her. “I’m sorry but things could have been bad if I didn’t. And yet my twin got out.” He groaned. “Now I have to drag his prick of a behind home oh joy.” He looked at Chloe who still hadn’t spoken yet. “Chloe?”

Chloe stood up slowly showing nothing on her face as she walked up to Lucifer and kicked him in the shin. “That’s for leaving though I understood then and now. But don’t leave again or else.” She said glaring darkly up at him.

Lucifer couldn’t help the slow smile on his face. “Once I deal with my twin I will ask my father who can handle it back home. Since my father doesn’t trust my twin to do it.” He bent his head down low and whispered softly into her ear. “My wings are pure white Chloe.” He winked at her and kissed her cheek. Before he pulled back and smiled softly. “That’s one clue for you.”

Dan looked at him. “There should be a code for us all so we know it’s you and not him.”

Lucifer looked from Dan to Ella, then to Chloe. “I got them.” He pointed at each of them as he said them starting with Dan. “Pudding cup, fairy princess, and Queen of hell.”

Dan looked annoyed. “Why a pudding cup?”

“You’re always going on about them even when Lucifer stopped eating them,” Chloe said simply. “Really Queen of hell?”

Lucifer grinned at her. “For my first love, it seems fitting don’t you?”

Chloe just smiled at him. “Yes very true.”

Ella kicked Lucifer in his shin as well. “Don’t leave or we will drag you back ourselves or my self since I am a fairy princess after all.” She said right before she hugged him tightly. “But you better go kick that prick’s butt and sorry for calling him that.”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Oh, we called him far worse back when we all lived at home.” He looked at Chloe. “I got something for you.” He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a brown paper wrapped gift. “I stopped and asked Mazikeen for once after getting my butt kicked by her. I do have to make it up to her later on as I told her but first my prick of a twin.” He bent his head and whispered low for only her to hear. “Its a demon blade. Incase I have fallen and he refuses to show you his wings. My father won’t hold it against you if you use it against him I will make sure of it as will my little sister too.” He kissed her temple softly before he stepped back and looked sadly at her. “I will see you all later then.” He said sadly before he walked off.

Chloe opened the gift and pocketed the blade quickly before she looked at the others.

“He almost acted like he expects his brother to kill him?” Ella asked looking at the others.

Chloe had a bad feeling about it that she was right. “Can you two cover for me? Later I will call if he’s alright and what happened with his twin okay?”

Dan nodded his head quickly. “Yeah. We went along with what that prick was saying and did. But you will more than likely know who is who between them. Go be his back up in this. We got this.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Besides you got Trixie tonight anyway.” She said grabbing her purse and running out of the station.

An hour later Lucifer walked into the penthouse in Lux and glared at his spitting image. “Brother.” He said with a snarl.  
Michael grinned back at him. “Brother.”

“I told you to go home,” Lucifer said glaring at him trying to hold onto his anger of his brother his twin coming down and messing and trying to take down his life he had built for himself here. “GO!” He roared at him.

“No beside you never could make me do what I didn’t want to do big brother,” Michael said sharply. “Why don’t you slither back into hell where you belong while I enjoy this and your woman too.”

Lucifer stepped closer to his brother. “Don’t anger me Michael anymore then you have. You won’t like the outcome if you do.”

Michael laughed at his twin. “You don’t scare, big brother.” He chuckled darkly.

Lucifer walked right up to his twin and decked him sending him flying backward into a pillar.

Michael stood up and looked right past his brother smirking before he started a full-on fistfight with Lucifer. “I will show you, big brother, which twin is the better twin.” Right before he flicked out a demon blade and shoved it right into Lucifer’s heart.

Lucifer gasped out as he fell to his knees. “Why Michael?”

Michael stood their glaring down at his older brother as the rains fell hard outside the window. “I’m tired of living under your shadow brother.” He walked towards him slowly. “Now I will just take what was yours and destroy it all.”

“NO!” Chloe shouted as she wanted to run to Lucifer but she didn’t want to go anywhere near Michael either for that matter.

Michael looked up at her as he smiled wickedly. “Just think big brother I will break and destroy her first your first love.” He said right before he slammed his foot on the dagger finishing off Lucifer. “Long live the new king.” He said as he moved towards Chloe then. “Time to break you.”

Chloe stepped back as she tightens her fist around the handle of the dagger in her pocket. “Don’t.”

“Keep on fighting I love it,” Michael said with a wicked sick grin on his face. “Let’s have fun.”

“THAT’S ENOUGH MICHAEL!” Came a booming voice from behind them.

Michael and Chloe both looked towards them before Chloe spoke. “What sibling are you?”

The person of the voice chuckled. “I love humans I really do.”

Michael snorted. “Hello, father.”

Chloe’s eyes widen as she looked at the guy. “God?”

God smirked as he walked around Lucifer’s body and grabbed a hold of Michael’s ear and pulled him back from Chloe. “Go home now before I kick your butt into one of your brother’s cells.”

Michael glared at his father as he walked out to the balcony and flew away.

Chloe sighed softly as she loosed her hold on the dagger. “I am glad he is gone.”

God smiled softly. “Lucifer was right if you had used that demon blade on Michael I wouldn’t have blamed you and I wouldn’t have sent you to hell either.” He said before he walked over to Lucifer and knelt down beside him. “Do you think Chloe you can go down to the bar and get some ice. I fear what I am about to do you can’t watch. And my poor baby boy here will have a nasty headache and will still be sore too.”

Chloe smiled at him. “If you bring him back to us mostly me I could kiss you for it.”

God chuckled softly. “Safe it for Lucifer.”

Chloe blushed softly before she turned and took the elevator back down to the bar.

Once Chloe was on her way down. God removed the dagger from Lucifer’s chest and placed it to the side. He then placed his hands on Lucifer’s chest as he started to bring his son back to life.

Lucifer opened his eyes with a start as he blinked a couple of times as he stared up at his father. “Dad?” He tried to sit up and was pushed back down. “Chloe?”

“She’s safe I sent her down to the bar to bring you back some ice. I’m sure your head is killing you and I just did bring you back to life.” He said as he heard the elevator coming up. God smiled at his son. “Did I do good with her?”

Lucifer chuckled softly and winced too. “Thank you for her dad.”

God smiled at his son as the door opened as he looked up and smiled at Chloe with the bucket of ice. “I think you got this handled miss.” He looked at Lucifer. “We should talk son. But I have your twin to punish back home.” He said walking towards the balcony.

Chloe walked over beside Lucifer. “Sir if he comes back again?”

God looked back at her. “If he does to harm you, your daughter, friends, family, or his twin again. I will send some of Lucifer’s siblings to drag Michael back home after helping the king of hell beat up his brother.” He said simply. “Besides you are a far better match for my little Samuel then his prick of a brother Michael.” He said before he vanished from sight.

Chloe knelt down beside Lucifer and pulled his head into her lap. “Better?”

Lucifer smiled softly. “Could be better.” He reached up and ran his fingers lightly threw her darker hair. “I’m sorry. I should have warned you and the others about my twin brother.”

Chloe smiled softly. “Once I accepted the truth you could have.” She bent her head and kissed his forehead. “Do you need any of the ice?”

Lucifer shook his head. “I could use my bed and so could you. It is comfier don’t you agree?”

“I will put the ice away and help you to bed.” She said simply before she carefully stood up and put the ice away. Chloe turned and found Lucifer trying to stand up. “Careful now.” She said simply as she walks over to steady him. “Let’s get you into bed shortly.”

“You will stay right?” Lucifer asked her as he held her close to him as they slowly walked to his bedroom.

Chloe smiled softly. “Yes. But I do have to call Ella and Dan and let them know our alright and warn them to keep a lookout for Michael.”

Lucifer nodded his head carefully. “True.”

Chloe helped Lucifer to lay down and crawled into his bed beside him. “Get some rest.”

Lucifer nodded his head as he closed his eyes.

Chloe called Dan. “Lucifer is okay for the most part until his father showed up and ordered Michael to go back home.”

“I guess you guys think he might not have?” Dan asked simply.

“Knowing him its a high possibility he is the world’s biggest prick,” Chloe said reaching over and ran her fingers threw Lucifer’s hair.

“Are you on your way back?” Dan asked simply.

“No, the only way I could get Lucifer to get some rest is if I stayed here. Let Ella know and warn her too about Michael.” Chloe said simply. “And if Amendiael is there let him know about his brother’s.”

Dan sighed softly. “We told the boss you was helping Lucifer with a family matter and keeping him from killing his twin brother who was or well could still be destroying his life.”

“I guess he took it rather well?” Chloe asked simply as she smiled as Lucifer wrapped his arms around her middle and nuzzled against her.

“Yeah seems his uncle nearly killed his twin for hitting on his wife or something like that,” Dan said simply. “Take care of him Chloe and I will warn Trixie too. That Lucifer has an evil twin trying to miss with his life.”

Chloe sighed softly. “Most likely for the best and thanks, Dan.” She said hanging up the phone and wiggling further down on the bed. She reached over and pulled Lucifer’s head onto her chest before she ran her fingers through his hair slowly.

Lucifer wiggled closer to her.

“I guess your feeling better?” Chloe said with a soft smile.

Lucifer looked up at her. “I love you.”

Chloe smiled at him. “Good cause I love you and don’t get killed again.”

Lucifer nodded his head. “As you wish my love as you wish.” He said nuzzling his face into her neck. “You know what would make me feel a lot better?”

“No we are not doing that you just died don’t make me hit you upside your head Lucifer,” She said sternly.

“Another time then.” He said simply before he let himself drift off to sleep.

“You’re cuter when your asleep,” Chloe said with a smile before she drifted off to sleep beside him.

No one noticed Michael was outside the door watching as they slept as he smirked darkly. ‘Next time I will to far better then what I did.”

THE END!

A couple of months later Lucifer pinned a naked Chloe down on the bed as he stood towering over her still in his clothes. “I’m going to enjoy devouring you,Chloe.”

Chloe blushed as she looked up at him and reached out to pull him down to her. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer chuckled softly before he set out and did what he’s been wanting to do for a very long time and he did make her scream bloody murder for days and days after everything. “I should and might just keep you in that bed.”

Chloe swatted his behind after what he said. “Pervert.”

Lucifer chuckled softly before he slid into her all the way. “Mine.” He said right before he started to thrust into her over and over again until they were too tired and kept going as he fell asleep as well too.

Chloe looked up skywards and mouthed. “Thank you for him.” She said before she herself drifted off to sleep too.

THE REAL END!


End file.
